It takes nine months, a CB fanfiction
by xNoor
Summary: Takes place after ep. 13 of the TV-show. Although, in this story Blair did left for France. And when she got there, it turned out to be a time she will never forget. Chuck/Blair. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I already posted this fanfiction on the CW lounge, but I thought; why not post it here too? So here it is. I'm already writing chapter 12 right now, so the updates will be quick in the beginning. Most of the chapters are pretty short, I guess. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, and please review!**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, settings or the storyline. It all belongs to the respective owners. If it was in my hands, Chuck and Blair would've been happily married with children and all!**

**Chapter 1  
**It was just a year ago since Blair had left for France. Chuck had a hard time dealing with it, but never showed that to anyone. He was friends again with Nate, that was all that mattered. At least, he thought so. Serena and Blair called every day, still telling each other everything. Blair told Serena the biggest secret she had, but now she was coming home…she was going to reveal it to everybody.

Chuck entered the courtyard, just the same moment all phones started to bleep. He took his and read the message.

_Spotted: Looking better than ever, our very own Queen Bee just arrived back from France. Well isn't that surprising? She hold a very big package. Are you all wondering what it is? Yeah, me to. As soon as I'll find out, you will to._

_You Know You Love Me  
xoxo Gossip Girl_

Chuck looked around and saw Nate standing looking at his phone. He putted his phone back in his pocket, still looking a little bit shocked. He looked around one more time, no..he didn't saw Serena OR Blair. He walked to Nate. "Hello dear Nathaniel," he smiled. Nate immediately looks up. "Oh, yeah.. Hi Chuck," he says. Looking a little bit disturbed. "What is it?," Chuck asked. "Oh, nothing. Just a bit shocked Blair's back, like the whole school is…." He looked at Chuck. "Except for you, apparently," He was a bit worried, did Chuck had contact with Blair when she was gone? "Oh, you know. People go and come. I don't care if she's here or not," he lied.

Serena didn't get to school that day. She got to the Waldorf resident even before Blair was there, because she was the only one (except for Eleanor, of course) who knew Blair was coming back. When Blair entered she ran up to her and wanted to hug her immediately, but stopped. "Umm… we can't hug like this," smiles and points at what Blair was holding. Blair smiles. "Mom? Can you take him?" Eleanor walked up to the girls and took him form Blair. Blair and Serena immediately hugged, for what seemed like hours but actually was just a few seconds. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Serena said happy. They walk to the living room with Eleanor. "Let me see you son," Serena smiled and looked at a very happy Blair.

**

* * *

  
So, this was the beginning of my story. I hope you guys like it! More is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it! It's possible the next chapter will be there like...tomorrow or something :D And remember; more reviews more chapters (and sooner)!**

**Chapter 2**  
Serena and Blair spended the whole day in the living room with Blair's son. "He's so cute!" Serena said. "I know, right!" Blair smiled. They heard the ping of the elevator. "Probably be Dan or Nate or something. I guess everybody knows your back now," Serena smiles. They look up, surprised to see who was there. Chuck just stood there, looking at the baby on the ground. His eyes were big and his mouth was open, that that that…thing looked so much like him! He couldn't believe it. Serena stood up from the floor. "I guess I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes," she said. She walked to the kitchen and sat down to talk with Eleanor.

Blair stood up too. "Chuck, umm… Hi" Tries to smile fully. Chuck looks at Blair in disbelief. "Is it… yours?" He asked. Blair just nodded. "And yours, " she muttered. Chuck's mouth fell open again. "You lied to me!" Chuck couldn't handle it, it was all so much. He was a father, Blair looked beautiful then ever… "Wait, what? Don't think that, man! That's not true," he thought to himself. He looked down at the baby. "Why?" Was all he asked. "Chuck, I didn't lie!" Blair defended herself. "The test told me I wasn't pregnant. I just found out in France… I did NOT lie to you," she continued. "Why didn't you call me? I had the right to know," Chuck muttered, still looking at the baby. "Because I didn't know it was yours until it was born," Blair looked at the ground. "How old is….it?" Chuck looked at Blair again. "He is 2 months old now," There got a little smile on her face. "I just… you couldn't….. it's not right.." She said. Chuck looked devastated. "You don't want me to be his father," he spoke for her. Blair looked up, seeing how devastated Chuck looked. "You're just not the kind of father I want for my baby. You drink, you have a new woman every night. I don't want my child to grow up in that situation," her eyes went wet when she said it. She looked down at the floor again, she didn't want to see how devastated he looked, it hurted her too much. Chuck couldn't believe it, his eyes were turning red, but he didn't want to cry. He turned around and left the Waldorf resident.

_Hello Upper East Siders!  
Well, don't I have some fascinating news for all you Gossip Lovers. C just left the Waldorf resident. His eyes were red and he looked totally devastated. What happened C? Just got a broken heart.. You shouldn't be hanging with Queen Bee in the time she's so up for revenge… You know you will get down now, C. You should better look out._

_You Know You Love Me  
xoxo - Gossip Girl_

Blair couldn't believe what she just read. She just came back from France and the Gossip never stopped. She couldn't help herself and sent Gossip Girl a text message. She sat down on the couch with Serena and her son, they watched Breakfast at Tiffany's when their phones started bleeping. The both read the message.

_Hello Upper East Siders!  
Didn't expect to let you hear from me this soon, but it looks like there's some trouble in paradise. C didn't get his heart broke, well…we guess he didn't, never be too sure of your business. We've heard from Queen Bee herself. C just got rejected to be a father! Yes, you read that good. Queen Bee and C, the newest parents…but when will they be the newest couple? You know when I know…_

_You Know You Love Me  
xoxo - Gossip Girl_

Serena looked at Blair. "You can't be serious.. Why did you told GG?" Serena asked. Blair didn't exactly know why. She just didn't want people to get harsh on Chuck. "I did it for Chuck," was al she said. Serena hugged her. "Oh B," was all she said.

**Up next:  
- a new couple  
- a new break-up  
- a new engagement  
- a new face for the UES  
- the biggest put-down ever!  
- who turns out to be..gay?  
- who's heart will break?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**The next day Blair got off to school. She had a hard time saying goodbye to her son. But she had to leave though and left when Serena picked her up. She walked into the courtyard and heard people starting to talk and looking at her. She just ignored it and she went to sit by a table with Serena. Dan walked up to them and gave Serena a kiss. "Hi," he smiled at Blair. Blair smiled back. "Hi Brooklyn," she said, just being the old her. Serena smiles at Dan who just shook his head. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" Blair nodded. "I did change. Just not on this subject," smiles a little. The bells ring and people start walking to their classes. So did Blair.

The bell rang again and their lunch break started. Blair walked into the courtyard and saw Chuck leaning against the wall, looking at her. She looks away and goes to sit at a table with Serena and Dan. Chuck walked up to them and stood next to where Blair sat. "I need to talk to you," he muttered. Blair stood up and looked at him. "Chuck, just leave me alone. It's better to just…stay away," she said. Chuck's eyes were as cold as ever, just to hide how hurt he actually was. "Just.. only the name Blair. Only the name," he looked at her. "He's my son too, you know" Blair looked at Chuck. She never thought about it like this, but it looked like he really cared. She opened her bag and putted out two papers. Chuck scanned them. "I don't get it," he looked at Blair confused. Blair just smiled. "If you can show me by the end of the week that you truly care, I'll sign you in as the father. If not, I just fill the place in as unknown," she said. Chuck looked at her, with a tiny smile on his face. "And how do I do that?," he asked. "Well, you'll have to figure that out yourself. You're good at making plans, you can do it," she smiles. The bell rang again and she was just ready to walk away. She looked at Chuck one more time and smiled. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked away. Chuck started walking too. He was just thinking while walking and while sitting in the classroom.

School went by slowly and Chuck kept thinking. Then he thought of something. "I know just the thing," he thought to himself. He walked to the Palace and entered his room. He got the phone and stared at it for a few minutes. Then he dialed his father's number and waited for him to pick up. "Dad, hey. I gotta talk to you. You have a minute so I can step by?"

An hour later Chuck walked into his father's office. "Father," he smiled and took a seat. "So Charles, what is so important you needed to talk to me in person for?" His father asked. Chuck looked at his father for a few seconds. "I made up my mind. It's okay.. I'll move in with you and Lily and the whole family thing," he said. Bart looked surprised. "Charles, really? How come? I mean, you're a womanizer and a drinker. I know you really liked to have your private room here. What's up?" He asked curious. Chuck looked out of the window for a while. Should he tell his father? Hell yeah, of course. His father would piss if he found out only after this week. "Blair has my baby," was all he said. He thought his father would explode so he immediately exited the room.

**Up next:  
- a new couple  
- a new break-up  
- a new engagement  
- a new face for the UES  
- the biggest put-down ever!  
- who turns out to be..gay?**


	4. Chapter 4

_OMG! So sorry everybody for the lack of updates. So here is Chapter 4. And, as nice as I am... chapter 5 will follow too, only a matter of minutes! :) Please R&R!_

(I'm writing chapter 13 now, that will be the last. Just letting you know!)

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
The next day after school Chuck didn't head towards the Palace, he headed the other way. Everybody noticed and some people started to follow him.

"This is one creepy world," Chuck thought. He smirked at himself, it was kind of funny how all these people just didn't had an interesting life their own.

He walked into the Van Der Woodsen-Bass resident and heard some click behind him. He walked towards the kitchen.

He saw Serena and Blair were in the living room so he just sat there. After a few minutes they both came into the kitchen. "You have got to be kidding me," Serena said. Chuck looked around. "What is it, sis?" He smirked. "You're drinking……water," she looked at his glass.

Blair began to smile brightly. "He really does care," she thought to herself. Chuck stood up. "I'm going to my room. Have fun ladies," he just smiled and walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Blair and Serena both looked after him. Serena smiled and sat down, just like Blair did. "OMG, B. You really changed him. I'm so proud," she laughed. Blair smiled. "I think he really cares about him," she said out loud.

The week went by very fast. Blair watched Chuck every move he made, and he realized that. He drank a lot less and stopped flirting with other women besides Blair. Which made her think he actually cared about her too. She shook away that thought and got out of bed.

It was Sunday and that afternoon Chuck would be stepping by to hear if he had failed or not.

She took a shower and putted on her clothes. She got out of her room and got into the room right in front of her. She smiled at her son, who was already awake. She took him out of bed and got him dressed.

She always had a good time around him, he actually made her day most of the time. She walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Hi mom," she said when she saw Eleanor at the table. Eleanor looked up. "Hello Blair. Look, I gotta talk to you," she said very serious. Blair sat down in front of her mother.

"What is it?" She looked confused. "You need to fill in who the father is today, if you don't sent the paper today they will take your baby away from you," Eleanor looked very serious and looked confused when Blair started to laugh.

"It's okay, Mother. I'll fill in the father's name today," She smiled. Eleanor looked even more confused now.

"You know who the father is? And you didn't bother to tell me or your father?" She was shocked. Blair smiled. "Yes. But I'm not sure if I will fill in his name. That's what I'm going to find out today. So can you go now? He's coming soon," she said and kept smiling.

Eleanor shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you're my daughter," she smiled. Blair smiled too and then waved her mom goodbye.

An hour after Eleanor left Chuck walked into the Waldorf resident.

He looked at Blair who just walked out of the kitchen with their son in her hands. She smiled at a very nerves looking Chuck. "Hello Chuck," she said.

She walked into the living room and assumed Chuck would walk after her, which he did. He said in front of her and looked the two papers that were lying on the table.

Blair putted her son in his box and got one paper in her hand. She looked at it and then looked at Chuck. She ripped it while smiling at Chuck.

"Sign here," she pointed somewhere on the other paper and Chuck signed.

"Well Chuck.. This is going to be a really big change for you. You're officially a boyfriend an-" Chuck cut her off by saying "Boyfriend? Who says I'm anybody's boyfriend?"

He looked confused. "I'm saying you're my boyfriend. Whether you like it or not.. I demand," she smirks. Chuck smiled. "and?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Like I said...here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it... :) Again, please R&R!_**Chapter 5**  
Blair smiled at Chuck. "And the father of Lucas Bass," she said.

* * *

Chuck looked even happier than he ever did before. "Wanna make it public?" Blair smirked at a nodding Chuck.

They went downstairs with the buggy. They headed towards the park while Chuck pushed the buggy with one hand and with his other hand he hold Blair's.

Most of the people on the street stared at them but they were to happy to pay attention.

Finally everything seemed to be going great in Blair's life. It was almost summer, the weather was good, she had Chuck and she had Lucas. She felt so happy that she even didn't paid attention to Jenny who was standing with her click. They all looked at Blair and Chuck and whispered. Not long after Blair and Chuck sat down on a bench their phones started bleeping.

_Spotted: C & B having a family trip to the park. Does this means there's finally happiness in paradise for our ex-Queen Bee? If it is.. she'll sure find a way to climb back on the top again. Oh Little J, you should get worried now. Even when nobody else is……_They looked at each other and smiled. They kiss and Lucas makes some happy noises.

You Know You Love Me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl

Jenny and Hazel and all of those girls walked up to them. "Playing happy family now," Hazel said with a little sense of hate in her voice. Blair looked up.

"Hazel, Jenny, Kati, Penny… Hi!," puts on a fake smile. Chuck looks up to. "Ugh," is all he said and everybody heard it.

"What's wrong Chuck?," Hazel tries to sound evil. Now it was Chucks turn to laugh as he stood up. "Look Hazel. I've got some BIG news for you. You're fake, everybody knows that. So when you try to be evil, you're even more fake. Just get your little fake ass out of here before I'll do something to you that you won't like," he said smirking.

Hazel tried to look tempting, but which came out as a look to get scared of. "What would you wanna do? Fuck me?" Chuck even laughed harder. "I'm not that low," he said. With that said it was enough and Hazel walked away with her whole crew following her.

That night there was a party. Chuck was already fifteen minutes at Blair's. "Blair, come on. You're mother will look after Lucas. It's okay," he tried to convince her to finally go. Blair gave Lucas a last kiss. "Yeah, you're right," she smiled and they left.

Chuck and Blair walked into the party that was already started a while ago. They walk to the bar where they find Nate. Both of them hadn't spoke to him that week and didn't know if he would be okay if they would go up to him.

They didn't even have to think long about that because Nate already came walking up to them. "Blair," he smiled and hugged her. "It's been a long time," he added.

He looked at Chuck and smiled. "Didn't see you the entire week," he said. Chuck smirked. "I didn't know you would be the jealous girlfriend," he said and the both of them laughed.

Blair looked at Chuck and they were both happy because everything seemed to be working out just fine. All Blair needed was revenge and then her life would be complete. She looked around and saw Jenny walking up to them with her eyes locked on Nate.

"He Nate," she smiled and they all turned to look at her. "Wanna dance?" Jenny asked. Nate walked with her to the dance floor. Blair looks at Chuck. "I see Little J still has a crush on Nate…. I think I can use that very well," she said. Chuck smirked. "With you revenge, I assume?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, another chapter. Hope you guys like it! It's not that long and there's not so much in it. Hope you guys like it though!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
The night went by quickly and Blair watched Jenny every move. Jenny got a little afraid when she noticed, what was Blair boiling up there? Chuck had just two glasses of scotch and Blair didn't had any alcohol at all. Which kinda everybody noticed. At the end of the night they decided to walk home, so they did.

Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and she looked up at him, smiling. They walked in silence for a while, then Chuck broke it. "So, in for another baby?," he smirks. Blair looks up. "Oh.. you're heinous, Bass," she said, but can't help to smile.

"What? Don't think I'm serious. One baby is enough. But I though, we should keep up with the daily practice…just not to forget how it works," he smirks.

"And of course you want to start tonight," Blair spoke for him. Chuck smirked and nodded.

They walked into the Waldorf resident and immediately got upstairs. They entered Lucas' room. "He's cute when he sleeps," Chuck said while he walked towards the baby bed.

They stayed in the room for like fifteen minutes and just stood there looking at Lucas. When Blair closed the door to his room quietly Chuck immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her with him into her room. He closes the door and started to kiss Blair. He placed her on the bed softly and started to let his hands feel all over her body.

Blair stopped him. "My mom's downstairs. We can't do this right now," she said. Chuck just smirked. "If we're quiet she won't hear it. Besides…she must know we already did it. Or didn't you tell her who the father was?," he asked curiously.

Blair smiled. "No, but she did read it on the birthcertificet," she answered. Chuck just smiled and kissed her again.

The next morning Blair woke up, hearing Lucas cry. She looked next to her, but Chuck didn't lay there. She stood up and putted on some clothes. She walked into Lucas' room and saw Chuck on the chair with Lucas on his lap.

She stood there smiling, Chuck didn't saw her and just kept playing with Lucas. After a few moments Blair started to walk to him and Chuck looked up, smiling.

"Morning, beautiful," he said. "Morning," Blair said and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek. They walked downstairs where Eleanor already sat by the dining table. Eleanor looked up as both Blair and Chuck sat down and putted Lucas in his baby chair. She smiled.

"Good morning. I didn't know you would be sleeping over, Charles," she said, looking at Chuck. Chuck smiled. "Well, I did," was all he said and they started to eat.

"Mom, you sent those papers?," Blair broke the silence. Eleanor smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. Chuck's now officially the father," she looked at Chuck and smiled again.

As Blair and Chuck left the Waldorf resident Blair still didn't feel like going to school. "This is the first day that the nanny is here. I should be there to see if she's doing a good job," she said worrying.

Chuck smiled. "Blair, she was your nanny too. I bet she's doing a great job with Lucas," he smiled. Blair nodded. "Yeah, your probably right," she admitted.

She then began to smirk and looked at Chuck. "We're still holding on to our plan, right? Or you don't want to help me anymore?," she asked. Chuck smirked back. "I'm more than willing to help you with your plan. The bitch is going down," he said becoming very happy.

He always had liked plans, and he still did. That would probably be one of the things that will never change about him. They entered the school property and people looked at them, whispering. Jenny immediately walked up to Blair. "B! Hi," she smiled. Blair looked up at Jenny and smiled. "Little J. How nice to see you again," she smiled back.

This was a full surprise for Jenny and she completely forgot what she wanted to say. "Oh..Uh.. Yes. Okay. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for ruining your relationship with Nate by telling him about you and Chuck," she looked down at her feet, waiting for an absolutely blow-out. "Oh, don't worry Little J. We've already forgiven you," she smiled. It was more than a pleasure to see Jenny so naïve and wanting to be friends with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi! Here's the seventh chapter. The end is coming near, my dear friends. I'm also writing another fanfiction that's coming up soon. I hope that one will go on longer that this one! Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**The day went by very slow and it finally was lunch time. Blair walked out of the big school building and looked around to find Chuck. She saw him standing next to Nate, they were talking and Blair smiled when she saw how happy Chuck looked.

She walked up to them and gave Chuck a kiss. "Hi," she smiled and looked at Nate to say "Hi," one more time. "Wanna go out for lunch?," she asked the both of them. Chuck smiled and Nate nodded, they went off to find Serena and Dan already standing outside the gate.

They walked for a while and then entered a restaurant. They sat down and ordered. Under the table Blair reached for Chuck's hand, so that nobody would notice how sweet Chuck actually could be. The food came and they ate while talking about everything. The baby, the year Blair missed and Blair's time in France.

**Spotted: B, C, Lonely Boy, S and N entering a restaurant for a fantastic time at lunch. What's that? Never thought I would see the day where big C became cheesy.  
**_picture of B & C holding hands under the table_

After lunch they all went back to school and got just on time for class. Time went by fast from that moment on and when school was out Blair looked around to find Chuck. She finally caught him standing against the wall with Nate. She noticed he wasn't smoking and walked up to him with a smirk. Chuck looked at her.

"What are you smirking at?," he asked confused. "You," Blair answered. Chuck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I already noticed that," he said wisely. They start to walk towards Blair's house with Nate, Serena and Dan.

Serena and Dan were holding hands, Chuck had put his arm around Blair's shoulders and Blair putted her arms around his waist. She looked at Nate. "Nate," she said to caught his attention. He smiled. "Yes?," he asked. "I was wondering. Are you seeing anybody?," she asked curious.

Nate laughed. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?," he looked at her with a smile on his face. "Just trying to show some interest," she sent a fake smile back.

After a few moments of walking and talking they all got into the Waldorf residence. Ones everybody got inside they went straight up to Blair's bedroom. Blair was just about to get up but was interrupted by Chuck. He got up and walked out of the room. It didn't took him long to come back with Lucas in his hands and he sits again. Nate looked at Lucas in disbelief, he looked so much like Chuck…like Blair to of course, but you could definitely see it was Chuck's son. He smiled.

"I'm just going to hope he doesn't turns out to be exactly like Chuck," he laughed. Dan looked at the baby. "Geez, I thought you were going to be single even when you're not alive anymore," he said towards Chuck. Blair smiled. "Hello, it's my baby too!," she said, trying to get some attention. Serena laughed.

"Sorry baby, but you'll get a lot of more times that I get the attention and you don't. Just except it," he smirked. Blair smirked back. "Don't hold your breath on that," she answered.

Time flew by and S, D and N left. Chuck closed the door and smiled at Blair. "Shall we go to dinner tonight?," he asked, putting his hands around her waist. Blair putted her hands around his neck. "Only if Lucas comes with us," Blair stated. "Well, yeah.. that was the plan, actually," Chuck answered.

Blair smiled. "Then we're going out to dinner tonight," she answered back. Chuck smiled and kissed Blair. They stood there for a few seconds until Eleanor and Bart came out of the elevator. "Blair, Charles.." Eleanor smiled, getting used to the two of them kissing. Bart, on the other side, seemed a little uncomfortable. "Charles, Blair.." he putted on a fake smile and nodded at both.

"I'm just here to see my…um…..grandson," he stated. Chuck was actually kinda shocked, since he hadn't spoken to his father after he told him he had a son. Blair and Chuck walked upstairs and shared a look, just for a second. They walked into Lucas' bedroom, he lay in his bed, smiling at a teddy bear. Blair took Lucas out of his bed and hold him. She looked at a very nerves looking Bart. "You wanna hold him?," she asked him and he slowly nodded his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I thought; 'why not? let's post the 8th chapter too!' So here it is. I hope you guys like it! :D Please R&R

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Spotted: Big B & E walking into the Waldorf Residence. Seems like someones ready to meet his grandson.**

It became evening and Bart, Eleanor, Blair and Chuck had dinner at the Waldorf residence. There was an awkward silence. "So, Charles. Your father and I had a little chat yesterday," Eleanor broke the silence. "About?," Chuck asked. He wasn't really sure what he was going to hear but it must be bad, looking at the serious faces of his father and Eleanor.

Blair and Chuck quickly shared a look and then looked back at their parents. "We think you two should get married," Bart stated. Blair's jaw dropped. "You want us to what?," she yelled and got up. Chuck just sat there with an open mouth and stared at his father. "Blair! Sit down," Eleanor remained calmly.

"We'll just leave you two to talk, Bart and I will go downstairs to have a drink at the bar," Eleanor said again. Bart and Eleanor got up and walked towards the elevator.

Chuck and Blair were left in the dining room, both completely in shock. "Well, I guess we have to set a hold on the Nate/Vanessa/Jenny plan. I think we should make a plan to get out of this wedding," Chuck broke the silence. Blair looked at him with a tiny smile. "I guess so. Let's just tell them for now we will think about it and then make a plan so we can get off with this easily," Blair answered. Chuck smirked. "We'll do that," he said and smiled.

It became morning again and Blair opened her eyes. Chuck got to his own place the night before and Blair felt surprisingly alone. She got up and walked to Lucas' room. It was 6.30 AM and Blair had to go to school again, it was Tuesday so there was a long week ahead. Blair wasn't really excited to drop the Vanessa/Nate/Jenny idea for a while, but if that was what they needed to stop their parents from getting them to get married, then so be it.

She got downstairs and the nanny was already there. She smiled and gave Lucas to her, so she could give him something to eat. She walked upstairs again and entered her room. She putted on her school uniform and did her hair and make-up in the bathroom. She putted on her headband for the last touch and went downstairs again. She walked into the dining room and sat down by the table. Her mother was still sleeping, she had the day off because she had a late night.

Blair had breakfast with the nanny, Dorota and Lucas. It felt nice and they talked about the lives of Dorota and the nanny, Blair listened and had a surprisingly good time. In France she started to eat better and she still did, she felt good about herself now and that was mostly because of Chuck. With the thought of him she already smiled. She gave Lucas a big hug and a kiss and then left for school.

Blair looked around the moment she got up the courtyard. She saw Chuck standing against the wall and ran up to him. She putted her arms around his neck and kissed him passionate. At first Chuck was in shock but immediately knew it was Blair.

He putted his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It felt like hours when they stood there, pressed against each other. They broke up to breathe again and Chuck smirked. "That was a nice hello," he said. Blair smirked back.

"Well, it's just because I missed you this morning," she answered and gave him another kiss. "Then I hope you'll miss me every morning," he smirked. "I hope I don't," Blair answered. Chuck looked at Blair confused and Blair laughed.

"I hope I'll just wake up next to you every morning," she smiled. Now it was Chuck's turn to laugh. "Well, maybe we _should_ get married," he joked. Blair looked at him with a serious face, it scared the hell out of Chuck. "Blair, I was kidding," he said. "Yeah, I know but.." Blair started.


	9. Chapter 9

here's chapter 9! I think Chapter 10 & 11 will be up too! Up to the Story's finale!

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
Chuck looked at Blair and his jaw dropped. "Blair! I'm eighteen, hell, you're seventeen!," he tried not to scream. Blair looked at him.

"I'm almost eighteen, and so what? It won't change anything about us and our parents will be happy too," Blair stated. She looked around and saw people looking at them. Chuck saw it too. "I don't want to disgust this is in public. Hell, I don't want to disgust this at _school_," he said and walked towards the gate.

"Charles _fucking_ Bass, you better not walk away from me right now!," Blair yelled and now everybody looked at her and Chuck. Chuck stood still and turned around just to look at Blair.

She had only called him Charles a few times, when they were alone. For the rest he never let any teenager call him Charles without him getting mad, but at Blair he never got mad when she called him Charles, but now he wasn't sure if he should get angry or not. She really said that, in public? She called him freaking Charles in public? He shakes his head and walks out of the school gate.

"I really have some thinking to do," he thought.

**Spotted: C & B having the biggest fight ever seen between teenagers on the courtyard. Why? Only time will tell. We've got people saying it was because of Nate, others say Blair is pregnant again. Who knows? As soon as I know, you will too. And what was that? B calling C by his full name, how dare she? Surprisingly C didn't made such a big deal out of it. We'll see what happens next.**

**You Know You Love Me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl  
**_picture attached of C & B with angry faces_

School was over and Chuck skipped the rest of the day. Serena and Blair were walking home. "And he's acting like, really weird. Maybe I should talk to Jenny about him, and… Blair! Are you even listening?," Serena babbled until she saw that Blair was in a world far away.

"Is it still the Chuck thing? Because I actually kinda have to agree with him Blair, your getting eighteen next week. Eighteen! You have a whole life ahead, you don't need to get attached to one guy when you're a teenager," Serena babbled further.

Blair looked up at her friend. "Now you just sound like my mother. And well Serena, I already decided I wanted my future to be with Chuck, so getting married wouldn't change anything besides waking up next to each other every day, which is a big plus," Blair said. "Well, for me it's a plus. I guess Chuck just doesn't want a future with me," Blair looked at the ground with the most saddest eyes Serena had ever seen.

"But never mind. About which guy were you talking again?," Blair tried to smile. "Eric," Serena answered. "What does Eric has to do with Jenny?," Blair asked confused.

She didn't knew Eric and Jenny had become very good friends the past year. "I'll tell you later. I gotta get home now. Bye B," Serena said and walked into another street. Blair walked home too.

It was already 7.00 PM and Blair stared at her cell phone. She hadn't heard from Chuck since their fight in the courtyard that afternoon. She stared at her phone again. No, she wasn't going to call him, he had to call her. He just had to. It didn't felt good that they hadn't talked about their fight yet, but Blair was sure it was all going to be fine tomorrow.  
She just knew it.

The next morning Chuck woke up at 6.00 AM. He stood up, took a shower, putted his clothes on and had breakfast. It was 7.45 AM when he headed towards school. He walked up the courtyard and a few people started talking about the fight he had with Blair the other day. He tried to ignore it, although he still heard things like:

"I heard it was about Nate."

"I think it was because Blair is pregnant again."

"Do you think he's single again? I would love to date this new _Charles_."

The last one freaked the hell out of Chuck. They were calling him….Charles! He walked to a group of guys he hang out with every morning to waste his time. They smiled at him. "Chuck my man, I heard you had lady trouble," Tony said. "Well, _if _I had, it wouldn't be any of your business," Chuck answered.

Blair stepped on to the courtyard a few minutes after Chuck. She looked around and saw him standing with some other guys. She didn't care about them and just walked up there. She was ready for another fight, although she hoped there wouldn't be one.

"Chuck," she said. Chuck recognized that voice even if it was five million miles away. He turned around and smiled at the beautiful brunette. "Waldorf," he smiled. Blair became happy when she saw his smile.

"So, we okay?," she asked. Chuck's smile disappeared, and so did Blair's. "Nope," he answered. Blair was in shock. "What do you mean no? You can't be serious right? I thought we were fine, you smiled at me!," she started to freak out.

This was so not happening, he was not going to dump her! Chuck smiled again and looked around. He saw a few people looking at them. "Let's talk at lunch….in private," he said. Blair took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do that," she tried to smile.

Chuck gave her a kiss and Blair calmed down a little bit more. She smiled when he took his lips off of hers. The bell rang. "See you at lunch time," he smiled.

**Spotted: C and B having an early talk. And a kiss...aww, things on good terms again? God, never in the world would have thought that one day C would make me gag...**


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10 ... the finale is getting closeee!

**Chapter 10  
**Time went by quickly and Blair just kept thinking about what she should say to Chuck. Finally the bell rang and it was lunch time. Blair walked out of the classroom as fast as she could and when she came outside Chuck was already waiting for her. He smiled and took her hand. They walked out of the courtyard and after a few minutes of walking they stopped at a little grass field, full of beautiful flowers.

They sat down on a bench and Blair was about to speak when Chuck interrupted her.

"I've been thinking," he started off. "And I really like being around you. I …. I…I love you. And I'm not just saying that because you're the mother of my son, I'm saying that because I mean it and-" he got down on one knee.

Blair couldn't believe what she was seeing, was he really going to propose? Her heart started to pound very fast and she got a huge smile on her face. "and?," she asked. Chuck putted his hand in one pocket and got a little, black box out of it. He opened it.

"Will you marry me Blair Waldorf?," he asked. Blair's jaw dropped, that was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She looked at Chuck with tears in her eyes. "I do," she said happily. They didn't notice the click from a phone. Chuck shove the ring on Blair's ring-finger. They stood up and kissed. "I love you too, Charles," Blair whispered when they broke the kiss.

After a few minutes Blair and Chuck walked up the courtyard again. Blair saw Serena and Dan and walked up to them with the most happy face you could ever see. She hugged Serena, who was completely shocked. "I'm getting married," Blair whispered in Serena's ear. Serena immediately pushed Blair away to look at her face, she was not kidding.

"You are not kidding. OMG! Blair that's awesome!," she almost screamed. Dan looked at her like he just had seen a ghost. Then everybody's phones started bleeping.

Page 1 of message  
_Hello Upper East Siders!  
Well, don't I have the most fabulous news for you? Just spotted: C & B reuniting, and how! Yes, with a big (diamond?) ring! What does that means? I guess they're getting married. I mean, you don't give such a big ring to a girl daily. Especially not on your knee._Page 2 of message  
_Here's a little film of the cute couple. You see? C's on his knee, how cute!_Page 3 of message  
_Just a single pic for those who like to stalk. Maybe you'd like to frame this beautiful picture. C on his knee, B with the most happy face. How cute! gag_

You Know You Love Me  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl

Chuck read it and so did Blair. People immediately started to look at them and Blair looked still as happy as before. She hugged Chuck and gave him a kiss. "This day can't get any worse," she said sarcastically.

Chuck gave his fake sad look. "Now you're being mean," he said. Blair smirked. She kissed him again. "Now we can go on with the N/V/J plan," she whispered so nobody else would hear it. Chuck smirked.

"I'd love to," he said. Just that moment Nate walked up to them. "So…. I should say congratulations?," he asked. Blair and Chuck pulled away from each other to see who was speaking to them. Blair smiled. "It would be very nice if you would say that," Chuck said, he too was smiling.

Nate smiled. He gave Chuck a man hug and he hugged Blair too. "Congratulations," he said after he hugged them both.

After school Blair and Chuck walked home together, hand in hand. Once they were upstairs they stepped out of the elevator and heard Lucas cry. The nanny walked into the hall when she heard the elevator, holding Lucas in her arms. Blair walked up to the nanny and took Lucas.

She sang softly and Lucas stopped crying. Chuck took off his coat and putted his and Blair's backpack's on the floor. He walked to the living room where Blair already sat. They said goodbye to the nanny.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11! I'm done untill here. I need to write the rest, it's not finished... :)

**Chapter 11**  
It was 10.00 PM and Chuck and Blair were lying on the bench, cuddled up to each other. They heard the ping of the elevator, both knowing it was Eleanor who just came home. Right that moment Lucas started to cry and Blair was about to get up. "

I'll go to Lucas. You just stay here and talk to your mom, okay?," he smiled and gave Blair a kiss. He stood up and right as he was walking out of the living room Eleanor walked in. "Good evening, Mrs. Waldorf," he smiled and walked up the stairs. He walked into Lucas' room and took him out of his bed. He held him and started to walk around the room.

Blair looked at her mom, smiling brightly. "Hi mom," she said. "I gotta talk to you". Eleanor looked at her daughter, worried. "What's going on?," she asked worried. Then she saw the white gold ring on her daughter's finger. There was a beautiful not to big diamond on it and there were little diamonds on the rest of the ring. She looked at her daughters oh-so happy face and started to look as happy as her.

"You're engaged!," Eleanor said. She gave her daughter a hug, this was one of the most beautiful days she ever had. Blair nodded happily. "I was thinking about an engagement-party this weekend," she looked at her mother, waiting for her approval. "Of course, honey! Have you told you dad yet?," she asked.

"Yeah, he said he and Roman would come over for the wedding," she answered. Just that second Chuck came downstairs, smiling. Eleanor didn't even thought and just walked up to him and gave him a hug. Eleanor being even more surprised that Chuck and Blair. "Umm.. thank you?," Chuck said, confused. Eleanor let go of him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I guess I'm just so excited. Your dad knows, right?," she asked. Chuck just nodded. "But hey, I'm kinda tired so I'm going-," Blair interrupted him. "upstairs with me. Goodnight mother," she said smiling and gave her mother a kiss. Chuck looked at Blair, smiling as they walked upstairs.

Chuck woke up at 6.00 AM. He woke up that time a lot lately, which never happened before. He smiled and looked at Blair. She still slept peacefully in his arm with her head on his chest. He stroke her hair and slowly Blair woke up to. She looked up and smiled.

"Morning beautiful," Chuck smiled and kissed her forehead. "Morning," Blair answered happily. It was good to wake up next to Chuck, something she wouldn't think a year ago. "What day is it?," she asked. "I mean, how much time do we have until the party Sunday? It's a school day right? Yeah, it is. Umm… Wednesday?," she asked kinda confused. Chuck smiled. "No, it's Thursday," he answered. Blair got up immediately.

"What? I thought we had some more time for the party. OMG! There's so much we need to take care of," she said panicking. "Relax Blair. Your mother said she would handle most of it, so it would be kinda like a surprise for us to see how our engagement-party looks like. Remember? Now come back in bed," Chuck said calmly. Blair smiled.

"Nope, I'm hungry. Shall we eat?," she grinned.

Two hours later Blair and Chuck walked up the courtyard, holding hands. Some people started looking and talking about them, but that didn't bother them anymore, they were used to it now. Blair looked around, looking for Serena. When she finally found he she saw her standing against the wall and almost have PDA with her boyfriend, Brooklyn boy.

She smiled up to Chuck and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go to the toilet. See you at lunch, right?," she asked. Chuck smiled and nodded. "At your service," then they both walked other ways.

It was lunch time, Blair and Serena walked over to their table. They sat down and Blair looked around, waiting for Chuck. Dan walked up to them. "Hi," he smiled, mostly for Serena. "Hi," Serena stood up and gave Dan a kiss.

"Brooklyn boy, nice to see you again," Blair said with her fakest smile. Dan shook his head and rolled his eyes. Serena smiled at Dan.

"Wanna sit with us?," she asked as she sat down again. "Sure," Dan said and planted his butt next to Serena.

Just that moment Chuck came up to them. "Hi beautiful," he smiled as he gave Blair a kiss and said down. He just wanted to say something to Serena when he saw Dan. "What is _he_ doing here?," he asked with an annoyed voice.

Serena looked at Chuck with an angry look. "He's sitting here, because he's my boyfriend," she said. Chuck smirked. "Why Serena? I still can't see why you picked him while you could have picked……anybody, who is definitely better than this guy. I mean, common, you could have at least picked someone as good looking as me!," he said.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she said, but couldn't help to smile. Chuck smiled at her too, knowing she couldn't resist him. "It's what you like about me, honey," he smirked. "Sure," Blair's voice was full with sarcasm.

They ate their foods, talking about a lot. Chuck and Dan didn't even look at each other, let's just not think about the talk part. Then the bell rang and everybody got to their classes again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After school Chuck was already waiting for Blair at the gate. She walked just out of the building and saw him immediately, it gave her a huge smile and she ran up to him and hugged him. She gave him a kiss and then let go of him. She took his hand and they started walking to the Waldorf residence. "Chuck..," she said. Chuck looked at her smile.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you please try to bond with Dan a bit?" she asked shyly, knowing he really didn't like Dan at all.

"You've got to be kidding me," Chuck laughed. "Dan? Why would I do that? It's not like you two are friends, right?" he asked, not so sure anymore. Blair smiled.

"Well, I kinda start liking him. Just as a friend, of course. And he's Serena's boyfriend. He's not so bad once you get to know him," she said. Chuck sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this that was for sure.

"I'll see what I can do," he murmured. Blair gave him a huge smile.

"Thanks, sweetie. Y-," Chuck interrupted her.

"Since when do you call me….sweetie?," he said the name in disgust. Blair laughed.

"Well, then I'll just not say what I was about to say," she stuck her tongue out. Chuck smirked and sighed.

"Alright, go ahead. But not when we're with other people!" he warned her. Blair smiled again.

"I win!" she laughed.

"Now, what were you going to say?," he smirked. "I was going to say that you'll get a _present_ tonight," she smirked. And of course, Chuck smirked back.

It was Sunday and the engagement-party was about to start in half an hour. Chuck opened the door to Blair's room and saw Blair sitting in a chair, holding Lucas. He stood there for a while, just looking. He observed Blair. The way she smiled, so warm. Her composure wasn't weak; it looked like she felt extremely self-confident. He began to smile and walked up to Blair and Lucas; he stood behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled. Blair looked up.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled back and stood up. "Excited?" she asked. Chuck nodded a little nod and sat down on her bed. Blair looked at him concerned. "That wasn't really exciting. What's wrong?," she asked. Chuck just smiled.

"I just don't feel like talking to all those people tonight," he answered. Blair walked up to him and sat next to him. "It'll be just fine," she smiled.

It was 8.00 PM and the guests started to arrive at the big dining hall at the Palace. Some "friends" of Eleanor walked up to them. "Congratulations," they said smiling and walked off again. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"What are these people _doing_ here? We don't even _know_ them," he stated. Blair smiled. "Just have fun and the night will be over soon," she said and gave him a kiss. Chuck took over Lucas so Blair could go to the ladies room.

Half an hour later everybody sat at their tables. Chuck, Blair, Serena, Dan, Nate and Jenny were on one table. Their parents on another. Other friends from school were on two other tables and some people they actually didn't know were on the other tables. They started with a salad. After that came the main course and the desert. After two hours they were done with dinner and went to the room next to the dining room. Everybody was talking until Serena asked for attention by hitting her glass with a knife.

"Can I have everybody's attention please?," she asked. "God I love to do speeches," she mumbled happily. "I want to make a toast on our newly engaged couple. May this unlikely couple make many more troublemakers," she said, and gave a quick look and smile to Lucas. Everybody took a sip of their glasses and Chuck and Blair smiled thankfully at Serena.

After the party was over most people were gone. Only the Van Der Basses, the Waldorf's and the Archibald's were still there. Chuck and Blair smirked at each other, knowing two other things nobody else knew. Blair turned her smirk into a smile and looked at Serena and Dan. "So, how's Vanessa doing? I haven't seen her after well…my sixteenth birthday," she said. Serena and Dan looked confused for a moment.

"Uhh... fine," Dan said. Blair smiled.

"Awesome. You know… you should ask her to hang out with us sometime. Like, having drinks, going out for lunch, you know…that stuff," Blair said. Serena and Dan looked at each other. After a while they shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Serena said smiling.

**A/N: okay, it's pretty suckish..but it's also very old. I send it to my beta-reader and yea, there were some stupid mistakes in there, lol. Anyway, I don't actually really like this story anymore..but I'll finish it for you guys :)**


End file.
